


Forbidden Lust

by Animefan09



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Boys having Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Heroes and Villains, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut and Angst, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has a Crush, Sora can’t resist Vanitas, Sora has a dark side, Sora loves teasing Vanitas, Things gets better for both of them, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Redemption, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Swears, Vanitas is confused by simple things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefan09/pseuds/Animefan09
Summary: Sora knows that he really shouldn’t be doing this but oh! He really loves the way that definitely not Sora is. Okay, he may have a crush on Vanitas but hey no one is perfect! So don’t judge him!Or where Sora and Vanitas have sex five times and oh why ruin the surprise! XDDisclaimer: don’t own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.





	1. The First Time

_”Vanitas is dangerous.” Ventus said with a serious tone to his voice._

_”Really?” Sora ask with doubt. “He doesn’t seem that bad...”_

_”Trust us on this one...” Aqua spoke up,“he’s the type that will shoot first and never ask questions later.”_

_He flinched. “Oh okay, yeah I shouldn’t fight him all alone huh?”_

_”Or be alone at all! He could kill you or worse!”_

_”Alright alright! Don’t worry, Ven! I’m good with my head when it comes to these things!”_

_”...you use your head?” Riku mockingly smirked at him. Burst of laughter was heard, and he felt his heart sank and his face heating up in embarrassment._

_”Hey! I use my head!”_

_”Right!” Riku laughs._

* * *

 

He clashed his Kingdom Keyblade against Void Gear and watched the sparks flying everywhere and can’t help feel the nausea in his pit of stomach. He wanted to run away but something told him to stay. He dove underneath Vanitas’s feet and swipe his Keyblade leftward, but Vanitas jump and swing his right foot outward that send him flying to a tree. He tighten his grip on the handle and use his Keyblade to lift himself up, but Vanitas has other plans and use his warp skills to move towards him with a great monumental and use a slash like motion to get him off balance. He buckle soon as his Keyblade was sent flying and disappear in a golden light. He gasp as he felt his head on fire (not literally) and a white light was swimming in his vision but refuse to black out despite the pain. He felt heavy weight on his abdomen and gasped for air. He heard a dark chuckle.

“Pathetic for someone who share the same face as me.”  
“Get off!”  
“Hpmh, you’re so weak and predictable. You think that because we were once connected that you have to save me. But I keep telling you over and over: I am darkness. You can’t stop it.”  
“You’re r-right. I can’t stop darkness nor prevent it. H-however, I can stop you because you’re wrong! You are NOT Ventus’s darkness, no more! You are your own person now! It can stop, your suffering! You just have to let me in, but if not me then someone else!”  
He press his Keyblade to his throat. “Who exactly? Do I let in? Who could possibly understand the shit I been through? I hate everyone especially that Riku, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.”  
“Then me! I know you don’t like the idea of an idiot to let in, but what other options do you have here?!”  
He snorted. “You? What could you possibly can give me? Family? Friendship? Your number one go plan and strengths?”

Honestly, he had no idea what he can give him. He knows that friends wasn’t on Vanitas’s ‘to do list’, but he had to start somewhere, right? He could be his bro- Nope too weird, way too weird. He saw Vanitas’s eyes flash with amusement. He guessed it was better than hatred for unknown reason. Suddenly, an idea came to him and curse his stupid brain for heading in that direction. He, honestly, hadn’t thought of romance or anything of the sort. Sure, people thought Kairi and him was going to be a ‘thing’ in the future but...they weren’t IN love per say but just love each other enough to be family and nothing more like Riku and him. Fan girls and boys can be...well yeah.

He thrusted himself upward (and Vanitas (out of reflex) quickly move his Keyblade in shock) to catch Vanitas’s lips. He press a soft kiss and felt Vanitas’s lips left agape a little, but he didn’t deepen the kiss. They were like that for a few minutes until he felt two hands pushing him back with great force. He hit his head again and the pain was back and two times worse than a few minutes ago.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”  
He hissed in pain and clenched his head. “Kissing you-!”  
“The fuck is a kiss?!”

He would’ve had explain but the pain was getting unbearable and passing out was now too hard to push down. He thought he saw stars but then blackness was all he saw, and he, unfortunately, didn’t see the concern look that Vanitas was giving him.

* * *

  _“I have no words to describe right now.” Riku sighed in frustration._

_”Hey, give Sora a break! It’s not his fault that he miss so much school!” Kairi huffed in frustration as well._

_”Actually, I miss just as much as school as him, so he can’t really this-”_

_”Don’t you dare say it!”_

_”-idiotic.”_

_”Sora, don’t listen to him! He’s just being a total jerk about all of it!”_

_”It’s okay, Kairi. I’ll just have to try harder, that’s all...”_

* * *

He blinked his eyes open and noticed tons of lights in the background. He soon realize that he was in San Francisokyo and in the hotel room he was currently rented out for the week. He tried to sit up but winced when the pain shot out throughout his entire body. He push his body to the bed rest, and he sigh in relief when the cool sensation of the metal hit his aching back.

”You’re up.” It was a statement.  
“Ahh!” He screamed in shock. There and behold was Vanitas sitting in a chair in the dark and was looking at him like a vulture. “What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“I’m here because I want you to answer my question.”  
“What-”  
“What’s a kiss?”  
“Oh...right. Umm, well a kiss is...kiss is a physical contact that...ummmm...is share between two people...ehhh, I’m not making sense am I?”  
“No.”  
“It’s...ahhh...come here I show you!”  
“Okay?” Vanitas said cautiously.

He slowly sat up and walk towards him. He cautiously sat on the edge of the bed with an animal instinct of a stray cat, and he look at him warily and shifted uncomfortably. He lean towards Vanitas and gave him distance if he wanted to back away or run. He timidly lean in and press his lips to his pale cheek and quickly back away.

Vanitas blinked and a look of confusion took place. “What the fuck was that?”  
“What do you mean? It was a kiss, Vanitas.”  
“No, it wasn’t! It was different!” He snarl while shaking his head.  
“It was a different type of kiss.”  
“Different type?”  
“Here.”

He place his hands on his face and trace his face with his tan thumb. As he trace his features, he soon realize the difference between them. For instance, Vanitas was way paler than him and could be describe as paper white, his skin felt more rough than his own, he also notice a scar on the right side of his chin, and he soon realize that Vanitas felt kinda dirty too.

“Hey, Vanitas?”  
“What?”  
“What was the last time you took a shower?”  
“What’s a shower?”  
“Follow me.”  
“Huh? I thought-”  
“Don’t worry I will, but I think you need to learn this first.”  
“...okay?”

He slowly got out of bed with his arm clinched to his lower abdomen and started to walk towards to the bathroom with Vanitas following behind him. He open the door and winced when he felt a pain in his abdomen. However, he ignored the feeling and show Vanitas in. He wish this was going to be easier than explaining the ‘whole’ kiss thing.

“This is a shower that holds a tub as well. This is a head that sprays water from the faucet. And, this knob here adjusts the water temperature for you. Right is hot and left is cold.” He explains throughly.  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“You’re covered in dirt and grime, Vanitas.”  
“So?”  
“Personal hygiene is important for your health. Also, it’s relaxing. Here, take one. I give you my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and face wash. Use the towel to dry off and wash your body with a hand towel.”  
“I know that!” He snapped.  
“Right. Sorry, I’ll leave you to it then.”

He closed the door and heard the water going. He sighed softly and saw the sheets were messy from Vanitas. He groan in discomfort and changed them. Luckily, he had ask for extra blankets and sheets before he left to seek out Vanitas. He was here on a mission from Chip and Dale. The Unversed was sighted in five different worlds and he and his friends were to investigate the sudden sightings. He was sent to Hiro’s world to have a resting place nearby and was to be at his mission in Remy’s world, but he was meet with an angry Vanitas, who was looking for Ventus (again), and a bunch of Floods and other Unversed (he can’t remember all of the Unversed names considering he can’t barely remember what he ate last night before heading off in the morning) and well...attacked. He was to report anything suspicious activity or something like what he just encountered but yea know what? He was kind of curious to see his not other, so yeah. Okay, more like obsessed of seeing him after seeing his face on someone else that wasn’t him.

He changed the sheets and blankets as the shower kept going. He sniffed himself and his face sneerers at the smell. Ew, yeah he’s needs one too. He quickly got one of the white-fluffy spare robes and place on the newly spreading for Vanitas to wear (of course, he had the choice to wear it or not) and got his pjs out of his suitcase. He then at the moment realize that he never questioned how the hell he got here. Vanitas couldn’t have-

“Hey.”  
He looked up and saw Vanitas wrapped in a towel around his waist that showed his fit body but it was littered with old scars. He was curious but didn’t ask and only smiled (a blush also was there but ignored it for the better). “Feel good?”  
“Ummm, yeah...whatever.”  
“Great! My turn then I’ll explain what is kissing, okay?”  
“Good because I want to know what kind of sorcery was that you used.”  
“Oh my god, he’s too cute...” he thought to himself.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be out in a few minutes!”  
He nodded,“I’ll wait.”

He just nodded and closed and locked the door behind him. He walked into the shower and started the water. He didn’t bother with the temperature because Vanitas had it set right where he likes it as well. He sighed as the hot water went down his body that relaxed his muscles. 

He grabbed the shampoo and squirted into his hand and scrub into his hair while the water was already rinse it away. Then, he grabbed his face wash and scrub his face from the oil, sweat, blood, and dirt away into the drainage hole. He reach out and grip the bottle of conditioner and squeeze into the palm of his hand and basically comb into his hair. He let the water wash over him like a waterfall in Tarzan’s world. He grabbed both the body wash and hand towel and squeeze the substance out of the bottle. The blue liquid pour into the towel and gently put down the bottle next to the others were. He quickly scrub everything away that was on his chest to his ass. He rinse everything from head to toe to make sure every soap stud was gone. He turn off the shower and got out and dry himself.

He sigh as he look into the mirror and realize he look like shit. He wasn’t exactly looking too great like he usually does. However, after getting into a fight with Vanitas, who teleport them to Tarzan’s world during their fight, he guess that being out into a rain forest with no civilization and fighting a series of Unversed and heartless was bound to make him look like shit. He put on his pjs and brush his hair.

He walk out of the bathroom to only be greeted by Vanitas staring into the city with awe in his eyes. He watch Vanitas looking at the sights like a child at Christmas. He softly smile and wondered if he ever went to other worlds besides the Badlands a.k.a the Keyblade Graveyard or the Monster Inc. world. He watch silently and decide that Vanitas wasn’t all that bad after all. He was just a confused, alone, and who never knew love was like boy. He probably wouldn’t know the feel of true friendship or family love either despite having the memories of Ventus living inside him. He also realize that he was wearing the bathrobe he lay out for him to use. He chuckled despite himself, which cause Vanitas in response to turn around in alarm.

“Took you long enough!” He snarled at him.  
“Sorry, Vani-”  
“Whatever. Show me the different types of kisses already! Damn it! Stop fucking stalling already!”  
“Okay, okay, calm down. Alright, sit down here. Next to me.” He said as he patted down the spot next to him on the bed.  
Vanitas walk over towards him and sat down. “Okay, show me the sorcery that effects me!”  
“Effects you-?”  
“Just show me!” He gritting his teeth together in frustration.”  
“Okay. Just don’t flip your top like last time, alright?”  
“Fine.”

He cupped his face and thumb his pale chin. He kiss his temple and waited a few seconds to see Vanitas’s reaction to this affection. However, he was staying still and remained patient to see the other ‘types’. He release his kiss and lower his lips to his nose. He softly press his lips to his tip of his nose. He waited once more for him to move or get angry but nothing still. So, he continued his way to his lips and pressed gently on them. Vanitas went stiff and clenched the sheets underneath him. He waited to see if Vanitas would push away like before, but he was kinda of shock that he stayed there.

He was curious to see what would happen if he deepen the kiss. He look straight into the yellow-amber eyes and saw an unreadable expression but continued his curiosity. He move his lips along Vanitas’s own. He closed his eyes and move his hands to his neck, and he lick Vanitas’s bottom lip and ask for permission to deepen the kiss. To his surprise, Vanitas understand and open his mouth a little. He basically sled his tongue in his mouth and taste Vanitas’s mouth. He taste the lingering sweetness of carmel and would never guessed that he had a sweet tooth. He felt Vanitas’s tongue clashing with his own and let Vanitas take the lead.

He move his hands into the raven hair and felt the soft and damp hair. He moan into the kiss and the kiss became a fiery sensation that was forbidden even for the heavens. Vanitas was a force of nature and made his loins on fire and made him harder than the titans’ muscles. He gripped his shoulders and lean backwards for Vanitas to be on top of him. Vanitas crawled onto him and kept the kiss in a open mouth matter. He hitch his pelvis upwards and felt Vanitas’s own hardness. He heard a moan from his forbidden nectar and red, hot electricity of excitement flush into his entire body system.

“Fuck, what the fuck is this?”  
“Lust. I-I want you, Vanitas!”  
“You’re willing to give into darkness?”  
“Not darkness. I-I am giving myself to you.”  
“Really? You want to be with someone who has tried to kill you only hours ago?”  
“You didn’t want to kill me.”  
“I did want to kill you!”  
“No, you didn’t...if you did then...I would be dead right now.”  
“That’s only because you fainted!”  
“And yet, you didn’t kill me.”  
“Because you fucking kiss me!”  
“So? People cast tornadoes at you and that have never phase you before.”  
“...shut the fuck up, right now...”  
“Hmmm, make me.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“If only I could but, unfortunately, you can only help me by doing that.”  
“That?”  
“Sex.”  
“Boys can’t reproduce with other boys.”  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it.”  
“Huh?”  
“I’ll show you.”

He stripped down his pjs and boxers to release his harden member in its own prison of clothing. He was laying in bed now completely naked in his glory and showing it to his enemy. He heard a gasp but too busy undoing Vanitas’s robe and to his delight he was naked underneath (which surprise him because he had only ever saw him wear one outfit and that was the black and red body armor that is made of darkness) as well. He look up to see Vanitas’s stunned look on his face due to his boldness.

He was caught agape when seeing a heavenly sight before him. He knew Vanitas was more muscular than him, but he would have never thought this. His pale flesh glistening in the moonlight’s musk. His muscles was tight and could see the veins pulsing through him. His abs were greatly toned. He look at Vanitas’s face and saw his smugness showing through very clearly. He blush at being caught and ran his hand on Vanitas’s chest.

“You really want me, huh?” He mocked him.  
“Yes, I didn’t want to admit but...you’re addicting and...I love to drown in that addiction and obsession of mine.” Why was he admitting this to him of all people?  
“Is that so? Why is that?”  
“You’re...my...forbidden nectar. I want to drink that forbidden nectar and...want you to drink mine.”  
“And why would I do that? Why would I join in this?”

He answered him by grabbing his member and rubbing his with his own. He heard a quiet gasp and a slight moan from Vanitas. He quickly grab his pale hand and stick one of his fingers in his mouth. He suck and lick the digit, and he moan when Vanitas accidentally push closer towards him that resulted their two members slamming against each other. He put another digit into his mouth and did the same action as the former.

“What-”

He took out the fingers and guided them into his anal. He entered one into his anal, and Vanitas seem to got the hint and move his finger in and out of him. He moan loudly and move his body closer to Vanitas’s intoxication. He clenched the bed sheets underneath him. He felt Vanitas’s other finger inside his hot walls that tighten when feeling the new pleasurable invader. He gasp as Vanitas somehow new how to scissor him and felt his eyes roll in the back of his head.

“Vani! Please!”  
“Please? Pathe-”  
“M-master!”  
“...fuck it.”

He felt the harden member of Vanitas. He scream in unbridled and tears to form in his eyes. His vision was swimming in pools of colors and his breathing became labored. He felt his body rock and shake with great force. He reach up and grip his hair and pull him towards him. He intertwined their tongues and kiss him with an open mouth. He felt saliva coming down his chin and felt Vanitas fighting for dominance. He couldn’t, wouldn’t win over something like this. He never wanted too. He was powerless when came to this forbidden lust that binds him into an intoxicating woven and suffocating cloth. That cloth made him horny like no other. Vanitas was his drug and never wanted to be cured.

The pulsing poison was through his system and the rough thrusting didn’t help. His mind was dizzy from Vanitas’s thrusting and kissing him senseless. He clawed his pale back and heard a hiss. He felt his loins go in blaze and Vanitas’s hands gripped his thighs and tighten his hold. He moan when the tightness made him even more hard. He broke the kiss to breathe and lick his lips at his new (maybe one time) lover. He felt the hunger of his gaze, and he, with half-lidded eyes that was glazed over with lust, look up and saw the yellow-amber eyes looked wild. He kiss his neck and took the tender flesh in his mouth and suck on it softly.

In return, Vanitas bit him hard on the crook of his neck and made a dark hickey. He gasp and grab his hair to keep steady and move his head to the side, so he could have more access to his vulnerability. He whimpered when he felt the thrusting got hard and the pace fasten. He moan louder than before and hot breathes were mixing in the air. He saw sweat glistening on Vanitas’s forehead and could only guess what his own look like right now. He wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped legs around his waist. He tighten his hold when he felt himself coming.

“Ahh~I’m getting c-close, Vani~” he purr in his ear.  
“Shit, I think I’m-!”

He felt a hot, wet sensation inside him and drooled at the feeling. He clenched his hand on Vanitas’s back while he came just seconds after he did. His seed was all over his stomach and thighs while on Vanitas’s chest. Some of Vanitas’s semen came on the bed and his thighs as well. He huffed out of hot air and both of them fell in heaps of exhaustion onto the bed. He was curled into a ball while Vanitas’s back was against his own. The room was deadly silent. For once, he was thankful for the silence. He fell asleep after a few minutes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Vanitas was gone and left him alive. He didn’t say what had happened on the mission to anyone.


	2. Education

He watched as the waves roll and back forth and sighed as summer vacation begins. He should be happy with the fact that school was out, but he was...conflicted. He barely passed while Riku got straight A’s on all his homework, quizzes, tests, essays, and his exams. It was really pissing him off. All those snarky remarks about his grades and work ethic was getting under his skin. His patience levels with people was now lower than before. After the war and...well he didn’t really want this stress especially from Riku. He breathe in the ocean’s fumes and smells the salty water and had an urge for sea salt ice cream now.

He got up and walk to his house along the islands shoreside. He wonder what Vanitas is doing and felt himself craving for Vanitas’s body against his own. He blush and lick his lips despite himself. He found himself giggling at the memory. He remembers the moaning from Vanitas and him trying to stop himself from doing such a thing. He wonder if they see each other at all. Vanitas had send anything from last time. After their time in the hotel room, he didn’t attack anyone. No one knew why especially him. He was curious as to why he hasn’t out right killed him for taking advantage of his lack of knowledge of kissing or pleasurable sex.

He went inside his childhood house and flinched at the sight of the house. It was different from the last time he had seen it last. When he had came home, his mom and dad gotten divorced. Dad packed and left to the other island next to his own, and he remarried and started a new family. When he wanted to visit him and meet his little sister, his dad yelled at him and told to him to stay away from him and his ‘new’ family. When he had told mom (in tears he might add) what his dad told him, she just shrugged and said that was life son and started dating again.

He was pissed off with his life, and he doesn’t appreciate Riku constantly bring him down about his school work and doesn’t know when to shut up when he least wanted it. He sighed and continued his way to the stairs and went to his room. He shut the door and dive into his bed and pillow. He grabbed his gummiphone and saw no messages nor missed calls from his friends. He guess they were too busy repairing their worlds and towns to talk which sucks.

“Where’s Ventus?” A deep voice called out.  
He jumped out of bed and summon his keyblade. “Who?!”  
“Idiot, I swear. It’s me.” Out of the shadows, Vanitas stepped into the light of the moon.  
“Vanitas?! What the hell are you doing here?!”  
He looked at him in confusion and soon his eyes widen in realization. “Wait...did you call me?”  
“Called you? I didn’t call you. My phone-”  
“No! With your heart! And...what’s a phone?”  
“My heart?”  
“Hpmh, you didn’t realize it?”  
“Ummm, no?”  
“You must’ve been fucking out of it if you call out for us.”  
“I’m confused...”  
He sighed. “Look. I used to sleep in your heart with the other the four, right?”  
“Well yeah but-”  
“So we are all connected like a stream that pools out into a bigger lake. That lake happens to be you in this case. You reach out...to me? Wait, you only reach out to me? Why?”  
“Oh! I was thinking about you-”  
“Why?”  
“I was...thinking about that time.”  
He snarled at him. “You mean when you made me fuck you?”  
“Made you?! I didn’t made you do anything!”  
“Fuck you!” He got into his face.  
He release his summon and crossed his arms. “No, fuck you! I showed you what a kiss and sex was because you wanted to know!”  
“You took advantage of it, though!”  
He couldn’t deny that. “Who wouldn’t? I told you I was obsessed of you, and I wanted you in many ways. You were the one who decided to go with it, and you were the one who had decision to leave or kill but didn’t.”  
“I!” He flinched.  
“I what?”  
“I was frustrated and fuck! I don’t know why I stayed, okay! But I do know that I wanted relieve from the...erection.”  
“You know what an erection is?”  
“I did my research after that...”  
“You could always mastrubate it away and not have done it with me.”  
“Mastrubate? What’s that?”  
He smirk and here he was thinking that they wouldn’t do it again. “I’ll show you.”  
“No, not this time! I-”  
“Relax, I won’t do anything to you but me rather.”  
“Huh?”

He didn’t answer him and sat on his bed. He took out the lube from his nightstand. He mastrubate before with Vanitas in his head. He did it in the shower, bed, long nights, and much more. So, he wasn’t surprised to see he was getting low. He lay down where his pillows were and unbuckle his pants and threw them onto the floor. He was now in his boxers that held his harden member. He was excited to show Vanitas more things, and it wasn’t hard for him to get an erection when it came to Vanitas especially now since he’s in the room. He turn his lap on and saw that Vanitas was walking towards him and sat down on the bed in curiosity.

He withhold a smirk and put his hand in his boxers and gently rubs his member to release some of the hardness. His back arched and the pleasure sent him in a dizzy. He moan as he rubbed himself harder and imagined that it was Vanitas’s mouth. He took off his boxers and the cool air hit him hard. He choke down a noise and couldn’t help but shut his eyes tight. He moan more but this time it came with a name that he knows was going to come out at some point.

“Vanitas~”

He heard a breathe being suck in and wanted to kiss him. However, he continued his work and open his eyes with tears peaking out. He took his shirt off and squeeze his nipple and tugged it with his free hand. He gasp as he felt the precum on his hand. He knew he was ready now. He unscrew the cap off of the bottle of lube. He squeeze into his hand and insert his digit into his length’s hole. He threw his head back as his vision swam in different directions. He lick his lips as he imagined Vanitas’s lips slurping his seed into his mouth and licking his member with his hot tongue and eyes gleaming in hungry.

“Vanitas~! Please!”  
“Huh?”

He didn’t say anything back and continued his work. He fasten his pace to make him cum but nothing came out. He whined in frustration and his toes curled inwards on the sheets. It was getting painful and uncomfortable. He clenched the sheets and kept thrusting his hand up and down. Suddenly, his hand was moved away and he looked down to see a pair of honeysuckle eyes. He gulp and drool on the spot.

“Here, this seems too painful now. Besides, I’m fucking hard over here.”  
“Fuck me hard, Vanitas.”  
“Planning on it.”

Vanitas dissolves his body armor away and was now naked once more. He climbed on top of him and reach down to his neck and place kisses on him. He moan at the sensation of cool lips and moan harder as Vanitas bit down and suck on his tender flesh. He help but tug his hair with his fingers. In response, Vanitas bit down even harder and cause him to scrape his scalp. Vanitas let go of his abused flesh and capture his lips and force his tongue into his mouth. He moan and try to dominate the kiss but failed. His weakness came over him and let his addiction take over his fibers.

Vanitas bit down his lips and swear he tasted iron in his mouth. He whimpered and tears leak out not in pain but in unbearable need of relief. He felt him smirking into the kiss and decided to be naughty. He moved his hands from his head to his back and dig into his pale flesh and clawed him. He heard a hissing sound and Vanitas practically slam his naked body into his. He groan softly and look up to see his eyes piercing into his bare soul.

Without any warning Vanitas thrust his harden member into his anal and gripped the sheets to steady himself. He scream in pleasure and threw his head back as Vanitas thrusted into him fast and hard. He look up to see him leering over him and couldn’t stop himself from reaching up and kiss him. Vanitas return the kiss with tongue and clash their tongues together. He was the sky, but Vanitas was the time and everyone knew that time is temporary. However, time is tempting and chaotic to deal with.

His fire was getting brighter and hotter as Vanitas slam into his prostate and moan really loud. He felt himself coming and knew that Vanitas was close as well. He thrusts upwards and heard Vanitas cursed. He pick up his pace and soon with a scream to follow he came. His seed got onto his chest once more and his very own as well. While Vanitas took three more thrusts into him, he came inside him and hot sensations were sent into his body. He heard Vanitas moan as he came. He collapsed next to him and sighed. He turn on his side to see Vanitas looking at his ceiling and saw his eyes glazed over with an unreadable expression. He cuddled next to him and put his arm around his waist. He put his head on his bare neck.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Why am I...letting you do this to me...?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You said I’m an obsession for you, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why is that? Don’t say I don’t know either.”  
“...I think...it’s because I have a crush...on you.”  
“Crush? What’s that?”  
“A crush is...when you really like someone but more than a friend.”  
His eyes widen and chokes out,“what?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why do you like me so much?!”  
“Because I do. I can’t stop it either.”  
“Shit! You’re so fuck-”  
“I know but I don’t care! I want you! So, deal with it!”  
“...shit...”

He closed his eyes due to exhaustion and despite not wanting to fall asleep but did anyways. He knew that Vanitas would be gone in the morning like before. He dreamt that they were in a different parallel universe and was together as a couple. They were holding hands and were kissing. He wanted it to be real and wanted Vanitas so much. However, it had to be both ways or nothing.

He woke to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight hitting his face. He sighed as he felt the empty spot next to him and in his heart. He really wanted to be his and different this time.


	3. Fuck You & Fuck Me Too

Sora was...conflicted. He felt pissed, sad, annoyed, and most of all shock. He was kicked out of his home. His mother couldn’t afford him anymore after all she spend her money on endless dates and her wardrobe. So, he was here in the Twilight Town to see if he could stay here with his other friends. Of course he ask Riku and Kairi, but their parents says otherwise. Sora work his way with his bags that filled with his stuff. He looked for Roxas’s apartment and found the number 69 building. He blew out a breathe of relief and couldn’t wait to see his other half.

He ask the front desk guy which apartment was it and said it was room number 233. He climbed the stairs and didn’t know how to ask or even approached the topic of living with him. The halls were...not the greatest, but he seen worst things. Sora blew out a breathe once he reach the room and was about knock until he heard a moan. He scrunch up his face in confusion and wonder what was going on. He place his ear to the door and heard a loud bang and more moaning. His eyes widen and assume he was in trouble. He summon his keyblade and was about to unlock the door and-

“Oh! Ventus~”

His eyes practically bugged out and dispatch his keyblade and blushed. He heard more grunting noises and moans in the apartment, and he slowly back away from the door. He quickly walk down the stairs and out of the building complex. Guess, he wasn’t going to stay in _their_ __apartment. He sighed and wonder aimlessly in the streets.

After hearing Roxas and Ventus, his mind immediately thought of Vanitas. He blush when remembering the last time. It has been three months since his confession and knew they couldn’t, can’t be together. He wasn’t surprised that Vanitas didn’t came back. He guessed that he scared him away. He was stupid and should’ve of known that he wasn’t ready for things like crushes...or love, yet even though he knew all of Vanitas’s lack of knowledge of relationships and basic human interactions of every day activity...he still push the limits. He wanted Vanitas so badly! He wanted his firsts, wanted his affections even though he knew he didn’t deserve it, wanted his...everything...

He didn’t realize he was crying until he tasted the salty liquid upon his lips. He furiously wiped his tears away with his sleeve. He sniffed and couldn’t help but brake down in sobs. He crouch down and put his head between his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. He was hopeless idiot like everyone kept telling him. He was pathetic and weak like Vanitas said. He didn’t know what to do or who to turn to.

“Sora?”

He didn’t answer the person who called his name. He continued his sobbing and hiccup and choke as he tried to breathe. He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him and the stranger let him hugged them. He sobbed into this pers-man he identified as- chest. It took him awhile to stop crying and gain his breathing. He stayed for few more seconds and decided to thank this man for helping him. He broke the hug and kept his gaze downward.

“Thank you...”  
“...no problem...”  
His eyes widen now that he recognizes the voice. “V-Vanitas?!” He looked up and couldn’t believe his eyes.  
He snorted. “Why so surprise? You called me again. Or did you unconsciously did it again?”  
“Umm, yeah...I guess I did. Sorry, I didn’t realize-”  
“So pathetic, I swear.”  
He broke down again. “I-I know that! Y-you don’t have to remain me! Y-you were! And I-I was wrong! I’m s-stupid a-and w-weak a-an-and p-p-pathetic! L-like y-you s-said!” He cried.  
His eyes widen in shock at the outburst. “Hey, fuck, calm down!”  
“I was wrong! I was wrong! I was-”

His rant was cut off by a pair of lips. He tried to speak all that came was muffled by Vanitas’s mouth. He closed his eyes and tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a pair of hands in his hair and in return he wrapped his arms around his neck. He kiss back with urgency and need, and he was meant with the same force. He want his taste, smell, body, affections, snarky comments, and his very being. They pulled away and Vanitas place his forehead to his. He look into his eyes with concern lace in them. He sniffed and wipe his stray tears away.

“What’s wrong, Sora?”  
“I’m not good enough for anyone...especially you...”  
“Me?” He sounded surprised.  
“You deserve better...”  
“I deserve better? Are listening to yourself? I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you! After...after what I did! I should be the one crying on the fucking floor!”  
He shook his head. “At least, you didn’t use someone to fulfill your inner desires! You don’t know what I do when you’re gone! I dream about you! I dream about riding you and-and! I wanted you to get me on my back and fuck me until noon! And make me beg on my knees, bound me in your shadows, and god! Just throw me away! I’m no longer needed anymore!”  
“Sora, I slept with different people after the second time and...honestly, they don’t give me pleasure or joy like you do. I don’t want to throw you away! Fuck! I need you more than you know!”  
“But I touch myself! I’m disgusting!”  
“No, you are not! I think is fucking hot! And I want to do those things that you mentioned! I want-no, I need you!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I really need you...you make me feel whole again...”  
“Okay, I stay with you then!”  
“Stay with me?”  
“Yep! I was kicked out of my mom’s house.”  
He shook his head. “Alright, c’mn on follow me.”  
He nodded.

They separate their embrace and grabbed his bags that were on the sidewalk (he didn’t remember dropping them). He realize Vanitas’s clothes...they made him even hotter. He wore a black leather jacket, tight red shirt (he wasn’t for sure if it was long-sleeve or short-sleeve), wore black rip jeans, and black combat boots. He also realize that he had piercings in his ears and made him blush. This style was fucking sexy and made him very hard. He heard a chuckle and look up to see Vanitas was giving him a knowing look. His face was probably as red as a tomato, right now.

Vanitas just grab his hand and intertwined their fingers together. He open a Corridor of Darkness, and he let him guide him into their forbidden lust. He was getting deeper and deeper and darker and darker into this delicious-his deliciousness nectar. He walk into an apartment in...San Fransokyo. He gasp at the sight before him. The living room has white walls and those walls were a flatscreen TV and underneath it was a built-in brick fireplace. There was two very nice black couches, a glass coffee table with nothing on it, and two cherry (he thinks) wood nightstands. The floor was white carpet and a pale beige rug underneath the coffee table. It was very well furnished and there was two doors on the other side of the wall that had no tv on it.

The kitchen was connected to the living room but a countertop divided it. Along the long countertop there was metal stools that had black top on them. He noticed that countertops, cabinets, microwave, and the stove was built into the wall which was bricked and-wait was that pizza oven also?! The diner set was next to the window that over look the city. How the hell did he afford this place?!

He didn’t realize he was staring for awhile and must’ve been that shocked because Vanitas took the bag he was holding and put in his room. He blinked out of his stunned state and turn to Vanitas to only be greeted by a smug look on his face and had his arms crossed and leaning against his couch. He already took off his jacket and shoes and showed his red shirt which was long-sleeved. He blush in embarrassment and arousement. He took off his shoes and walk towards him.

“Eh...sorry about that...”  
“No worries. I guess this is a bit much.”  
“No! It’s not! I was wondering how you could afford all this?”  
“Oh, I...bought this building with a loan...and kinda refurnished this place...I have a job to pay back the banks, ya know?”  
He nodded in understanding. “Cool! When-”

He was cut off by a pair of lips and melted into it. He moan as Vanitas pulled him and wrapped his legs around his waist. He felt his harden length against his own. He carried him into one of the rooms. He was placed onto a hard surface and tried to keep their kiss, but Vanitas softly pushed him and chuckled when he whined in protest. He soon realize that he took him into his bathroom and knew what he wanted to do. He took off his shirt and threw on the floor. He stripped the rest off his clothes and watch as Vanitas took off his last of his clothing onto the floor. He suck in a shaky breath as he saw the naked man in front of him. He felt his length pulse at the sight and wanted so badly to touch himself. He can never get use to the sight of a naked Vanitas.

“Like what you see?”  
“Yes.” He breathes out.  
“Hmmm, well let me start the shower. Then, we can get started to fulfill your desires.”  
“Okay, but please hurry or I’m going to touch myself.”  
“Don’t you dare do that,” he growled,“or I’m going to punish you so fucking hard.”

In response, his member got unbearable hard. He clenched his knuckles so bad it turned white. He squeeze his eyes to resist his urges and his breathes was labored and heavy. He heard a dark chuckle and groan in pain. He precum as he heard the husky chuckle from Vanitas. He heard the shower run and thank the god that was giving him mercy. He felt his loins burn like it was on fire when Vanitas grip his thighs and kiss his flushed neck. He gasp as he was pick up and carried into the shower. His back was pressed against the tile wall behind him. He felt the water hit him and open his eyes as Vanitas closed the curtains behind him.

He move his hand and reach into his soft, damp raven hair. He slit it back and press his lips against. Vanitas lick his bottom lip, and he gladly open his mouth for him. He felt serges as Vanitas’s tongue explores his mouth and tastes caramel. He moan as Vanitas slam his harden length into his own. He gasp and moan loudly while he dragged his nails into his scalp. He heard an hungry growl from his lustily forbidden nectar that was fucking too delicious for him. Vanitas dugged into his thighs and broke their kiss and lick his flushed neck. He thrusts into Vanitas as he bit into his neck and suck the tender flesh and created dark hickeys.

“Oh~god~”  
“Fuck, Sora! You’re so, ugh!”  
“Ahhhahh!”

He felt the water running down onto his back once Vanitas lift him off the wall and made him stand onto his two feet. He kiss him in a open mouth matter while Vanitas wrapped his arms around his neck and waist to bring him closer. He pressed his body and grind into him. Vanitas moan louder than him and bit his bottom lip and suck on it. He move in sync with the exotic movement of Vanitas’s kissing. He was so fucked right now.

He was suddenly getting pushed down gently and his knees buckle underneath him, and he was caught by Vanitas’s muscular arm and was place onto his back onto the floor of the tub while still holding their kiss. They broke the kiss to catch their breath. The water was hot on his chest and cause him to arch his back and felt the trailing of kisses from his lover. He moan as he felt a kiss on the top of his head of his penis. He moan really loud and felt himself hardening than he already was. He felt the hot breath from his mouth, and he felt serges throughout his entire body and couldn’t help it but some cum leak out.

Vanitas wrapped his mouth around his length and bobble his head up and down. He gripped his hair and softly push him downward to take his whole length. He gasp as he lick and sucking his member while he went faster. He hook his legs around neck and tighten his hold and pulled him closer while he felt himself coming. Vanitas grip his thighs to hold himself steady while he make quick work on his length. He moan and clench the bath tub edges until his knuckles turn white. He threw his head back as his climax was getting close.

“Vani! Please!”

The water ran onto his stomach and into the tub as it poured down into the drainage next to Vanitas’s feet. A joyous scream filled into the apartment as Sora climax into Vanitas’s mouth. Vanitas clean and lick the cum from his length and smirk at Sora who underneath him.

His head was dizzy and hot when he came. He felt Vanitas grabbed his ankle and pulled him closer towards his chest. The water ran onto his face and lifted himself with his elbows to see those honeysuckle eyes that were filled with lust and need. He felt Vanitas’s thick member penetrating his anal and gasp and moan in ecstasy. He lay back as the water hit his face. He screw his eyes shut and as Vanitas thrusts harder into his prostate and every thrust made him scream or moan, and the faster Vanitas went the more scratches and clawed marks that was left onto his back.

He bit into his tender neck and gave him hickeys including his back. He didn’t realize that his magic was heating onto his palms and created handprints on his upper right shoulder and left ass cheek. It wasn’t until Vanitas yelp and yelled fuck really loud.

“Oh fuck! I’m so sorry!!”  
“Shit! It’s okay.” He hissed out in pain.  
“Ahhhh~hmmmm~! You feel so f-fucking good, Vani!”  
“I know~”

He glance upward to see Vanitas hovering over him and looking straight into his eyes. He wrapped his tongue around his and kiss him intensely while Vanitas thrusting became even harder and faster in a inhuman pace that even he couldn’t really keep up, yet enjoy the thickness of his member in his anal. He scream out loud when Vanitas came inside him. He felt hot liquid pouring into him and made his eyes roll in the back of his head. He shut them tight as he was enjoying the climax of the man on top of him.

“Oh god~”  
“Fuck, you’re so cute.”

He heard the water turn off and suddenly lifted upwards. He wrapped his arms around Vanitas and went limped in his arms while being carried to the bedroom. He heard the door opening to a new beginning of their relationship.


End file.
